


how Familiar

by reign_champ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chill, Cliffhangers, Denial of Feelings, Denial of Sexuality, Did I Mention, Falling In Love, Familiars, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sorry, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, More tags to be added, NONE!!! - Freeform, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Summoning Circles, because i'll definitely forget some, but bestfriends, everyone is over 13, he's a cat for the love of god, lots of gay, nada - Freeform, no, nope - Freeform, schlatt is the villain, standard galactic is used, there's gay, this all takes place in the 21st century, tommy and tubbo are basically brothers, yes a6d is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reign_champ/pseuds/reign_champ
Summary: At the age of 13, children can summon their familiars for the first time. My family has always been ridiculed for weak and useless familiars. That is, until the day of my 13th birthday, when I summoned my familiar for the first time.orIn which Skeppy summons the rarest possible familiar.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 44
Kudos: 461





	1. .1. the summons .

**Author's Note:**

> hullo! another idea i had at 2am in the morning. this first chapter is kinda short but the next few will be longer i promise!!! if there are any mistakes or errors, please tell me! stuff slips through my tired fingers a lot. now go read. and remember, your appreciative comments are always welcome!!

I drew the last of the part of the star, completing the pentagram. Chalk dust coated my fingers and palm as I dropped the chalk on the floor. Sweating, I lit the candles located at each corner of the pentagram. Now came the hard part. I wrote upon the the floor in Standard Galactic the familiar summoning mantra. 

“∷╎ᓭᒷ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ᓭᒷᒷ リ𝙹∴ ⎓ᒷᒷ” 

_(rise, come, see, know, feel)_

Standing up in the dimly lim room, I spoke the same mantra, chanting it over and over until the pentagram began to glow. Light ran along the lines scratched in the floor. I waited in anticipation to see what color they would turn, as that signaled how rare your familiar would be. 

I refused to get my hopes up though, as my family were never gifted with good familiars, while my friends always had amazing ones. Eret had gotten a kitsune and named him “Fundy”, Sapnap got a cat that could speak with a French accent and do magic, its name was “a6d”, and George had gotten the best of all; a tall, blond, humanoid who wore a mask with a smiley face on it and called himself “Dræm”. But my family always got animals or little fairies. 

However, as I watched the light fill the shape, it turned pitch black, the sign of the rarest possible familiar. I gasped, almost terrified, as something began to rise out of the pentagram. Long, black horns emerged from the ground, followed by fluffy grey hair, a black hood with a red line down the edge, and then the face. It’s eyes were closed and it’s mouth was shut, but there were thin, white lines curling over it’s cheeks. It wore a black cloak with the red line running fully down the length of the edge. A grey, plaid bandana rested on it’s neck and gloves fitted tightly onto it’s clawed hands. Grey, baggy pants covered it’s legs and red-black bandages wrapped the pants tightly halfway down it’s calves, and it had black, two-toed feet. I noticed behind it a long, thin tail and small bat wings, both red-black. 

It stopped rising out of the ground and a grating sound came from the floor. It was about 8-ish inches taller than me, around 6 feet, I guessed. It’s eyes slowly fluttered open as it let out a soft breath. It’s mouth and eyes both glowed white in the dark room, with a slightly lighter iris. As its eyes focused on me, they widened and the corners of its mouth turned upwards in joy, as its wings unfolded, and its tail swished back and forth. 

_“Oh, yes!! I finally got chosen to be a familiar!”_ It’s hands shot up as it pumped it’s fists into the air. _“What’s your name? Mine’s BadBoyHalo, but you can call me Darryl because I’m your familiar!”_ It eagerly stuck it’s hand out to me as I stood there, still in partial shock. I shook it away and warily took it’s hand. 

“My name’s Skeppy, though close friends call me Zak.” It shook my hand happily and started to talk, explaining what it could do and such things. 

_“I can do basic magic, but I’m still learning though. I know I look really scary, but I promise I won’t hurt you. I go by he/him pronouns, by the way. Also, you’re a lot shorter than I though you would be.”_ He spoke with a cheerful voice. 

“Hey! Don’t insult my height, I’m above average for my age thank you very much. And I’ll remember that, thanks for telling me.” I huffed. Before either of us could say anything, there was a knock on the door, and I heard my father’s voice on the other side. 

“Zak, are you alright? We heard the pentagram grinding. Can you come out now?” He called though the reinforced door with a worried tone. 

“Yeah, I’m done, I’ll come out now.” I shouted back. Turning back to Darryl, I asked him, “Are you alright with meeting my family?” He shrugged. 

_“Gotta do it sometime. Besides, there’s no other way put of here.”_ He glanced around, scanning the concrete walls with his glowing white eyes. I nodded and walked to the door, tugging on it’s heavy metal handle. It swung past to reveal my mother, father and elder sister. 

Upon sighting Darryl behind me, with him behind an entire head taller than me, it was hard to hide him, my sister screamed faintly, my mother nearly fainted, and my father dropped his own familiar, a miniature calico cat. All of their eyes widened and their own familiars quickly ducked behind them. 

“Mom, Dad, Sicily, this is Bad. He’s my familiar.”


	2. . help? .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help

i've got some awesome ideas to write this chapter, starting with making an information document! 

thanks so much for the ideas!! <33


End file.
